


Ignorance

by JustThatCrazyFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows About Marinette's Crush, Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Alya knows all, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Help this boi, Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Pretty sure I'll finish this before the others, Stupid masks, They are, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, lol, marinette dupain cheng - Freeform, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, third fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatCrazyFangirl/pseuds/JustThatCrazyFangirl
Summary: "Techincally we weren't cheating on each other, but in a sense of practicality and perspective we were... does that make sense? No? I'll try again. What I'm trying to say is when you have a boyfriend, who is your crime fighting partner that you "accidentally" may have kissed it's not cheating. Except, of course if you didn't know it was him..."





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> In which Adrien is fucked (lol, not fr), Marinette wants to die, Sabine is chill, and Tom wants food to happen. Enjoy! :)
> 
> (I started with smut don't judge me ^-^)
> 
> (If that's not your thing, you can skip the first three sections but it kinda explains their relationship at the moment)
> 
> (Feel free to ask questions in the comments below)

**Not Exactly As Planned**  
  
" _Ah~_ "

I looked up at Adrien wide eyed, surprised at the new sound. It was high pitched and quick, I even dared to call it a whine. And although, of course, I've been learning more things about said model everyday, take the fact that he likes having his hair pulled for example, every new thing surprises me, sending jolts of electricity and rushes of admiration along the way.

"Sorry" he whispered, as he rocked on my bed a bit, out of breath. He almost looked ashamed. "I-I didn't mean t-"

"Don't apologize," I insisted. "It was cute."

Ah, there it was. The awkward "it's okay" moment for today. One of us does something naturally, apologizes rapidly for it, only for the other to insist that it's okay. I'm beginning to find that not only Adrien is okay with, or maybe even likes, all of my little quirks, but also has some of his own.

I've noticed that when he gets nervous rather than babbling on and on like I do, he stutters a bit a rubs the back of his neck. He always handles things so much better than I do, schoolwork, public speaking, _actual_ speaking. He's so well put together, and I'll admit, it's fun to see him vunerable.

I feel his backbone quiver* as he bites his lip, and it encourages me to move on, but of course I have no idea how. Typical!

After thinking a bit, I hook my feet around his legs, slightly bending mine, allowing my hips to fit more securely into his. But then he clutches the sheets and takes in a sharp breath.

"Is this okay?" I ask, a little startled at the physical response.

"Y-yes."

"Are you nervous?" I giggled, causing a shift of tone in his eyes. Here I was thinking he couldn't get more cute!

"Yes," he said more desperately.

"Me too," I whispered, meeting his lips again with a kiss.

As he kisses me back, his hands move up from my hips to my hair and face. I feel something press against my thigh and release the kiss with a pop and a soft gasp. I look down at him and find a name for that look in his eye.

Need.

_Damn..._

  
\---Adrien's POV---

  
At this point I'm sure she's trying to kill me.

She gasps after breaking the kiss and stares down at me. Trying to put together what I did wrong I realize, that hot feeling from before finally decided to pop up. Pshh, pun intended.*

My eyes can't help but wonder down to the cleavage starting to show from her tank top. God, I need that off of her fast.

She catches me staring, and lowers her face, our noses touching. I've never seen her like this before, it's almost scary.

...In an enticingly exiting way.

"Adrien," she says slowly, her voice unrecognizable. It almost sounded like a question the way her voice drifted up at the end.

"M-Marinette," I reply, not knowing what to say. My mind is a blur at this point, all I see, all I feel is her, and at that moment in time I decide she's more important to me than I thought.

" _Adrien_ ," It's a moan this time, I feel her hips start to rock.

" _Marinette_ ," I whisper, matching her tone.

My hands find the hem of her shirt, and after a bit of soft tugging as a hint, she answers my recent wish. She sits up now, pulling her shirt off of her. My eyes follow her hands, making note of every curve and every line, now closer than she'd ever been to me, locking it away for memory. As she glances down at me, throwing it off to the side, I realize that this is all mine. The memory, the feeling, her words. Marinette is all _mine_.

At this point she's practically riding me, a slow grind of course but definitely a grind. Every little motion, lighting a new spark, each thrust is a better feeling, leaving me with anticipation, wondering how far this can go.

I stop myself from speaking, simply letting out a moan. _More, more._

After I'm positive I'm starting to hurt her sides, I clutch the sheets again, arching my back into the covers. I realize my neck is exposed too late, and next thing I know she's kissing my neck again.

"Ah! Yes!" After I noticed I'm whining again I bite my lip once more, and it helps like earlier.

God, isn't the girl supposed to be the loud one, why is she so quiet? Ugh, everything Nino told me is a lie!

Well I am being pretty lazy...

Marinette changes her motion, slightly and I swear I'm about to peak, but it just keeps getting better. Damn, it's hot in here.

This girl has complete control over me now, she could ask for anything and I'd say yes. I can't really tell if this makes me feel more frustrated than aroused or not, but I guess it's both. Marinette's doing dangerous things to me...

As I realize I'll never get out of my clothes or get Marinette off at this rate, I grab her out of frustration and lust, and roll us over.

She thinks she can play that does she? She thinks she can twist and turn every little bit of me and get away with it? Well, guess who's the model, Mari?

  
\---Marinette's POV---

He looks like a Greek God.*

And I'm so royally fucked.

Adrien kisses me hard as he pushes me onto my back, he takes off his shirt, and not even giving me time to gasp he's pressed on top of me. His hips start to move faster than mine at an angle that teases the both of us enough to moan.

He pushes his right arm under my left leg and lifts it to rest on his shoulder. I cover my mouth as I stifle a yell, feeling myself getting drenched against him.

God, this is amazing! I shiver at the feel of his breath on my ear, and his lips brush my miraculous as he whispers my name repeatedly.

I respond with a loud moan, arching my back, allowing his arms to wrap around me as he looks me in the eye now, letting my leg fall.

"Fuck, you look so hot," he whined. He was getting impatient, I could tell.

I hummed and ran a hand through his hair, and as he smiled I took a moment for it all to sink in. His eyes sparkled in the dark, the light landing on him perfectly. His smile spoke a million words, and I start to wonder if, it's true that...

"I-I...ah!" He interrupts my thoughts with a stutter and I cup his cheek encouraging him to keep going.

"Adrien," I whisper.

"I th-think I'm in love with you, I-," I cut him off with a kiss, desperate to feel his lips against mine. "I've been trying to tell you, I-I love you,"

"Adrien," I whisper once more.

"I-I know that mmmh, I know people say it a lot, th-they throw it around like it means nothing b-but..."

" _Adrien_ ," I say louder this time.

"I really really-," I place a finger on his lip, making it clear I need him to stop, If he kept going my heart just might've burst, he's such a cutie!

"Yuesss?" he slurs.

"I love you more," I say.

He slows his pace with an exaggerated blink, and his brows furrow. "Impossible," he says sternly.

"Prove it," I respond, ready for anything at the moment. And next thing you know I find it hard to breath, as his tongue finds mine, making me gasp.

I feel him smirk into the kiss, and before I know what's coming next, his hands are hooked on my bra.

I said _"at the moment"_.

Okay, Marinette this is it. This marks the farthest you've ever gotten with Adrien. You let the shirt flybye because of swimsuits but this has no pass. Here goes everything.

After I'm feeling better from my little pep talk, I arch my back a bit more, lifting my body and giving him room to take off my bra as a way of permission. He leans down and kisses me as he takes it off, still grinding against me.

His member is throbbing and at this point my chest is rising and falling like a balloon being blown up for the first time.

As I realize what I'm feeling now is no longer my bra, but Adrien's chest on mine, I moan over and over, louder than I actually meant to, and Adrien smiles onto my collarbone. I start to make quicker and higher sounds as he kisses me repeatedly, his lips falling lower and lower, his hips moving faster and faster. Oh God, this is it. We're actually going to do this! That condom from Alya is suddenly really helpful!

Until I hear the most horrible, wicked, damned sound I've ever heard in my life.

  
\-------------

 

"Marinette, we're home sweetheart!"

Me and Adrien jump at the call of my name, we both sit up, shaking and pissed from the empty feeling taking over us. He holds me close and I cover his mouth before he gasps. I feel his legs shiver, and I moan in frustration, of all times? _Now??_

Our eyes widen in horror as we hear foot steps, after a glance at each other I do the worst thing I could've done in that very moment.

I push him off of my bed into the closet.

_Really???_

Before I could curse myself out the closet door is closed, my shirt is on, and my trap door opens. Just before my mom sees me I grab a random book from my desk.

"Hi maman," I say as innocently as I could manage.

"Hello, Marinette!" My mom chirps. "Me and your father brought you something from our trip, come downstairs so we can show you!"

"Oh that's great!" I squeak, dreading having to get up. Alya always told me that if your not careful enough, your parents will always know what your up to. She told me that even when you can't smell yourself, they can. And back when she told me that I didn't even know people could smell sex!

Not that me and Adrien had it yet thanks to her! But trust me, things were definitely flowing already...*

"Let me just grab your laundry and you go downstairs," She says, coming up into my room.

"Oh no no no, you don't have to, I'll-" I tried.

"Nonsense," she kissed my forehead, giving me a mini heart attack, as she pushed me to the door. "I can do it, sweetie, no problem."

  
\---Adrien's POV---

  
Fuck this.

Fuck this small closet, fuck my uncomfortable boner, and fuck my horrible timing!

But most important, fuck me! Seriously! _Please!_

"Damn it, I miss her already" I whisper to Plagg, who was in here recently.

"You know I was in here to avoid you and your dick Adrien!" Plagg said highly annoyed.

"Well I'm in here against my will so shut the fu-"

...

  
**Shit.**

I stare blankly at the now open door, and as I felt a wave of terror stream over me, I lift up a hand and conjure a smile of some sorts.

"H-hi?" I waved.

"Oh sweetheart, why are you in the closet?" Sabine asked.

I tilted my head, like a confused cat, "Pardon?"

"Oh dear, I'd assumed you were cleaning up in the bathroom or something," She reaches out a hand to me, and not knowing what to do, I grab it and she helps me stand.

"Oh goodness!" She yelps, finally my boner. I shy away with a sheepish smile, the horrific feeling beginning to fade as she continues, a hand on her heart. "I didn't interrupt did I? Adrien, please accept my apologies!"

"Wait, wait-," I'm about to reassure her, but I realize something seems out of place, "What!?"

She blinks, looking more confused than I do, "Well, I mean, Marinette is always awfully loud when she finishes on her own, and when I saw your phone on the table, I had already assumed that she had a partner this time, but I didn't come to think that she may be more pleased to have someone along the way," she smiled nervously at the end.

Is this woman trying to tell me that she heard Marinette moaning louder than usual, and assumed she finished so she came upstairs?? ~~_And that I'm doing a good job sexing up her daughter!?*_~~

After I stare blankly at her, clearly not about to justify, she continues.

"To be honest, I thought it was Alya again, but when I didn't see her little LadyBug keychain on the phone I-"

_"Maman!!"_

Sabine and I turn quickly to find a horrified blunette standing in front of us holding two shopping bags.

"Oh hello, Marinette! Did you like the bras we picked out for you?"

She glared at her mother, as I stare quickly between the both of them.

"What's wrong Marinette?" She asked.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Is it the tampons? I can get you the one with the plastic applicator again if your still not re-"

 _ **"GET OUT!!"**_  

  
\-----------

 

"Come on, Mari," I tried once more, frowning at the sobs from the other side of the door. "Let us in."

"All of you leave me alone," We heard.

Tom shakes his head before turning to me, "Son, do you know what's wrong?"

"W-well, I-"

"I _told_ you to get the plastic ones," he said to Sabine placing his hands on his hips.

"Tom-," Sabine was cut off as the door opened to reveal their crying daughter.

"Mari, I'msosorryjustletme-" She throws my shirt at me, and closes the door again.

My shoulders slump, as I realize there's no way I'm getting past that door anytime soon. Tom's hand finds my shoulder and I look up at him, startled by the gesture.

"How about we wait downstairs for her to come out? We could make dinner?" He suggests.

Okay, Adrien think about it. You were just about to have sex for the first time with the girl that you officially love now, only for her parents to come home, catch you, and proceed to spill a few more personal things.*

And now, you have the choice to sit and or cook downstairs with them and lead on a conversation about Lord knows what.

Except...do you really have the choice, Agreste?

"Sure," I say.

_Fuck._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention there would be unnecessary cursing? No? :'D
> 
> 1st*- Istg, I was listening to this song while I was writing, and I can do nothing but dodge the blast and apologize for collateral damage, so don't Panic! ;)
> 
> 2nd*- I love the headcannon that Adrien thinks puns are sexy XD
> 
> 3rd*- WHO STARTED THE GREEK GOD THING BC ILY 
> 
> 4th*- Leave the puns to Adrien, Marinette -_-
> 
> 5th*-no baby that part was your imagination :)
> 
> 6th*- which he's definetly gonna ask about later ^-^
> 
> Okay comment, "Panic!" if you want me to keep making references, if not I'll stop, comment "Panic?" If you have no idea what I mean, and if you tell me not to, I'll do it for fun ;)
> 
> And hopefully this will be the fanfiction, I stay active on the most, but I will be uploading the other ones soon! (Hopefully :))
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, constructive criticism is much appreciated! Love this miraculous fam! <3


End file.
